starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide: Fanon Guidelines
What is Fanon? Fanon is quite simply fan canon. It is an expanded mythology that is written by the fans. On this wiki however, the word fanon has a greater meaning. On this wiki, fanon refers to the singular universe in which all accepted pages on the wiki exist. If a page is in the Fanon category, it exists in the Star Wars unified fanon universe. This is why the guidelines and review process are so important. Without them there would be no way to ensure compatibility between all the works on the wiki. The review process allows for interaction and coexistence between elements created by different wiki contributors. What is Canon? Before we go any further into the guidelines for what is and isn't allowed in the fanon universe, we have to talk about what exists in the canon universe. Due to the recent events surrounding the production of Episode VII the vast majority of the old EU has been abandoned and effectively made obsolete. This issue must be dealt with when building a fanon universe since some contributors may wish to reference elements from the Legends universe. As such, this wiki must have a strict viewpoint in regards to how formerly canon works are to be treated. This wiki upholds the most up-to-date version of canon as stated by Lucasfilms. This means that Legends works may be referenced using vague terms, but may not be used as significant elements. If you want to say that your character worked for a factory that existed in Legends, that's fine. You may not however state that said factory is the biggest on Tatooine or any similar extremes. Even if it was true in Legends it may be contradicted by Lucasfilms canon later on. To be clear, Legends is not canon and elements from Legends are to be treated the same as elements from fanon when dealt with at all. To make things easier, I will include a full list of pre-2015 works that are confirmed to still be considered canon in the post-Legends world. The main saga, Episodes I-VI, are still canon and always will be. The Clone Wars CGI TV series and its associated major motion picture are still considered canon. Star Wars Rebels is canon. A New Dawn, Tarkin, Heir to the Jedi, and Lords of the Sith are the first books to be of the new canon. These works, as well as post-2014 works without the Legends tag, are the only ones that can be thought of as canon when building content for this wiki. Anything else is to be thought of as fanon and will be treated as such by the Reviewers. Interaction with Canon Interaction with unique elements from canon are to be kept as minimal as possible. In other words, you are not allowed to make your character Mace Windu's personal apprentice. Your OC may perhaps have had a conversation with Windu that proved pivotal in the OC's choice to become a jedi. However, your OC would not be permitted to have been the one to suggest that Mace make his lightsaber purple. In general, canon can affect fanon, but fanon may never affect canon in any way under any circumstances. No Jedi OCs are to be made for the time period between Order 66 and Return of the Jedi since only Anakin, Obi-wan, Yoda, Kanan, and possibly Ahsoka survived after the rise of the Empire. Any Jedi born before this time must die before or during the events of Order 66. Any Sith OCs in the centuries prior to the Clone Wars are to be kept largely under the radar and to maintain only extremely limited contact with Jedi due to a "thousand years of peace" being suggested by dialogue in Episode I. Superlatives Avoid them at all costs. The definition of Superlative is any word that indicates an extreme of the highest degree. Words ending in -est are usually this (best, strongest, richest). In the case of the wiki, Superlatives means any statement of relative significance in comparison to canon. Examples might be if you said that your special kind of lightsaber could cut through anything, or if you said that your ship was the fastest of its times. You may describe the lightsaber being able to cut through things a normal lightsaber couldn't. You may also state that your ship was able to outrun an Imperial Star Destroyer in Hyperspace. You may describe your sith lord's force powers. You may not state that they were the most powerful force user ever born on Alderaan. Reviewers also maintain the right to reject pages based off of power levels being too high. Even if you don't say your super-laser is more powerful than the death star, if you describe it imploding a solar system it won't be accepted. Remember, Anakin and Yoda are very powerful jedi, not the standard. If your OC jedi is more powerful than Obi-Wan then there is something very wrong. Po Dameron is not an average pilot. He is a prodigy. If your character can out-fly or even match Po or Luke in ship-to-ship combat then they will be rejected. Interactions with Fanon Go for it! Interactions with other elements in the unified fanon universe are highly encouraged, just ask the author of said element for permission first. They may not like it if you portray their Bounty Hunter killing your OC's parents when their Bounty Hunter is an orphan herself and makes it a point not to kill parents. Just make sure both of you are on the same page about what's going on and you should be fine. Be Creative & Have Fun! Have fun with what you're creating! Make sure it has uniqueness and a bit of your thinking and style. We're always happy to see new stuff appear that looks totally original! So enjoy creating and showing off how awesome you are! Category:Guide